


I Cross My Heart

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Country & Western, Cute, F/M, Fluff, George Strait - Freeform, Songfic, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jensen finds a way to apologize.





	

“Has (y/n) came home yet?” Jared as Jensen as they set down for lunch. It was the last day of filming before a one day convention in Wichita. Jensen sighed softly and shook his head. Him and (y/n) had had a fight over something stupid. After they fought, (y/n) decided to go stay at her parents place in Seattle for a few days.

“No.” He sighed. “We’re texting and she said she’ll come to Wichita. I just don’t know what to say to her.”

“Well, maybe you should say sorry?” Jared suggested. Jensen glared at him. Misha came over then and set down.

“You look like shit.” Misha said, looking at Jensen.

“Thanks man. That helps.” Jensen said, rubbing his face. “It’s weird not hearing the dog barking to be let out at 4:30 or having her steal the covers in the middle of the night.”

“Well, I might have a way you can tell her you’re sorry.” Misha said, pulling out his phone. “Rich made me watch this movie. And there’s a scene in here that would be perfect. And I’m sure that the guys would help if you asked them.” He started to play the scene from Youtube and a smile appeared on Jensen and Jared’s faces.

“Let’s do this.” Jensen said. Jared jumped up to rally the troops for help.

****

She was sitting in a seat over to the side by Ruth and Alona, watching the boys joke around and make asses out of themselves. While her anger to Jensen had subsided quite a bit, she was still a little agitated with him. But she honestly couldn’t remember why. She thought about talking to him tonight after the convention, just to see where they stood. And she knew it was getting to the end because the boys were all coming out on stage for the concert. But instead of jumping around like they normally did, most of them stood back while Jensen grabbed his acoustic guitar.

“Hey guys.” He said, getting some woos. “I know we normally start this thing out hard, but I have something I want to try.” He walked to the edge of the stage and set down, setting his guitar in his lap. “Hope this is okay with you guys.” He scanned the audience and found (y/n). With a small smile, he started to strum the guitar.

“ _Our love is unconditional. We knew it from the start. I can see it in your eyes. You can feel it from my heart._ ” Jensen sang, staring right into (y/n)’s eyes. They were wide and he could see tears starting to form. “ _From here on after, let's stay the way we are right now. And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._ ”

“Oh my god.” (Y/n) whispered, putting a hand over her mouth as she watched Jensen on stage. Alona smiled softly and touched her shoulder.

“ _I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._ ” There was no one else in the room with them though. In their minds, it was just the two of them and Jensen was singing just to her. No one else. 

“ _You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete. And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet._ ” Jensen sang softly to (y/n), watching the way the song was effecting her. “ _As we look into the future it's as far as we can see. So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._ ”

(Y/n) had tears falling down her face. The crowd was completely silent as Jensen sang. Ruth and Alona were both amazed by the scene they were witnessing. Jared even had tears in his eyes as he watched his friend of all these years pouring his heart into this song. He was amazed that Jensen wasn’t breaking down from all of this.

“ _I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._ ” The music picked up a little bit and (y/n) was on her feet. Jensen watched her, continuing to sing. “ _And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm, you've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._ ”

(Y/n) ran over to the stage as the backup band behind Jensen played the music. Jared and Misha pulled her onto the stage and she ran over to Jensen, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and held her close to him, loving the way she felt against him.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen whispered to (y/n).

“Me too baby.” She whispered back. She took the microphone from him then when it was time to start singing, making him raise an eyebrow.

“ _In all the world, you’ll never find, a love as true as mine._ ” (Y/n) sang to Jensen. His smile grew wider as he wrapped his hand around hers and the mic and brought it in-between them.

“A love as true as mine.” They sang together as the song ended. The crowd erupted into cheers, clapping and applauding as Jensen and (Y/n) rested their foreheads against each other.

“Kiss her already!” Jared said, making more people clap and cheer them on.

“Let’s give the people what they want.” (Y/n) said softly. Jensen smiled and kissed her then, right up there on the stage. But to him, it was just her in his arms and no one else around. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
